


初心【三】

by zwkp



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp
Summary: 补发初心三





	初心【三】

Krist一直期待着这一次的北海道之旅，从singto和他说的那一天起就一直在计划着北海道的七天之旅他们要怎么渡过，先到紫竹花园赏花，再到上富良野看薰衣草花海，最后到二世古去看看闻名的粉雪。只是，他没想到计划就是计划，再好的计划也抵不过变化。

Krist看着男人着急的神情出声问道：“我们才到这边不到一天，你就要回去了？”

“kit，对不起，公司有急事不得不回去，你不是想去滑雪吗？你先在这边玩，我过几天再过来”

Krist没再说话，就只是安安静静坐着，看着singto收拾行李箱，不断把刚挂出来没多久的衣服重新放进行李箱。为什么要骗我？他究竟是谁？已经第二次把你从我身边叫走了。我真的不知道下一次被叫走的你还会不会回来！

Singto收拾好行李后轻轻吻了一下krist的额头，说了句等我便匆匆忙忙的出了门。krist就像是个木偶人一样坐在床上一动不动，脑海中不断闪现出刚刚singto在阳台和别人的通话声音。【别怕，我马上就回来，没事的……】krist至始至终都没有出声，躺在床上闭着眼睛装睡，一直到singto走过来叫醒他说公司临时有事，他要赶回去处理。

Krist在singto离开的第三天遇到大雪被困在山上的民宿里，他想告诉对方别来了，但是他一次次的打着对方的电话，却没有一次能打通，每一次都处于对方无法接通的状态，他在等对方的电话，却一直等到手机没电关机都没能等来对方的来电。他不知道这一场雪什么时候会停，也不知道那个人还会不会来。krist更不知道为什么两人之间变成这个样子，明明他们以前是那么相爱，明明他说过这一辈子不会对自己有谎言，可是这一年来，从他口中说出的谎言已经多到数不过来了，krist只要想到singto曾经对他说过的情话，他就难受到几乎无法呼吸，心脏一阵一阵的抽痛，连带着胃部也有些抽搐疼痛，越来越尖锐，也不知道是心痛一些，还是因为两天没进食而导致的胃痛更痛一些，他只知道自己好痛，痛的他快要受不了了。krist想起几年前自己也曾有过一次胃痛，疼的他几乎都要休克，但是他始终不肯去医院，那个人只好叫了家庭医生到家里，因为医生的一句话，他就一整晚不停的为自己热敷着胃部，即使被热水烫红了双手也毫不在意，那个晚上的情景他记得清清楚楚，记得singto落在他脸上的细碎亲吻，记得singto紧紧环抱他时留下的身体热度，更记得singto说过的每一句心疼话语。也许是因为最爱的人就在身旁陪着自己吧，他觉得这一次比那一次还要疼，不知道过了多久，等到疼痛没那会尖锐时，后背的衣服早已被汗水浸湿。Krist看着开机后依旧没有来电显示的手机发了一会呆。singto，我最后一次相信你是真的有事，而不是为了别人抛下我，你不要辜负我的信任！

Krist从北海道回来后，两人之间谁也没有提起关于北海道之旅的事。krist也没有问singto为什么没有想再过来找他，他一直在等singto主动解释，等着等着就变得心灰意冷，而singto则是确实有点心虚，再加上不想krist怀疑其他，所以更加不会主动提起。

“singto，帮我递下浴巾”

坐在沙发上看书的singto站起身去阳台帮krist拿浴巾。浴室里雾气缭绕，krist正背对着singto，赤裸的身子上水迹未干，水珠顺着肩胛骨从脊心滑落消失在臀峰深处，被热水浸染过的肤色白中泛红，让人忍不住想要去亲吻抚摸，singto自后环抱住krist，两人紧紧贴着的身体让对方清楚的感受到自己灼热的欲望。singto侧头磨咬着krist的耳垂，手也不老实的探索着krist的光裸的身体，最后停留在臀缝间，手指一下下的揉按着穴口间的褶皱，声音带有丝丝沙哑，透露出几分情欲的味道。“kit，我想要你。”

krist双手撑在洗漱台上，被弄的呼吸有些急促，微张着唇，动人的呻吟声脱口而出，krist从镜子里看着两个人交叠的身影，镜像中singto的眼中就好像满满的都是对自己的爱意，再无其他。不禁心头一动，拉下对方与之深吻。

情事过后，singto把krist抱回房间，krist躺在床上懒懒的看着singto一会儿忙进忙出给自己倒水拿吃的，只觉得无比心安，这个人……明明还是爱自己的，又怎么会变心啊呢？也许……那个人只是朋友，也许是自己想的太多，与其自己整天猜疑不断，倒不如直接开诚布公的谈一谈。

“singto，北……”话刚出口，singto的私人手机便响了起来。Singto看了眼手机，转身走去客厅接电话。这是singto第一次在他清醒时背着他接电话。也是第一次觉得家里隔音效果是这么的好，好到让他听不到一丁点singto的声音。

“kit，公司里有点急事要过去处理一下，可能要很晚才回来，你先睡，不用等我。”

“singto……别走……陪我……”krist带着祈求的看着singto。

“ kit，我现在真的有事要回公司。明天我整天都陪着你好吗？”singto有些为难的看着krist。他也想留下来陪着kirst，但是那个人这会正在那害着。两者权宜之下，自己也只能放下没什么事的krist，明天再补偿他好了。

Krist看着依然要走的人，就连自己的祈求都不能让对方留下，刚刚的那一场欢爱就好像是对自己的嘲笑。他现在都不知道自己究竟在坚持什么，曾经他以为他们可以在一起十年，二十年，甚至于一辈子。但是一次次的被抛下后，心中某些坚定不移的信念开始崩塌，就连一直以为牢不可破的爱情，似乎也没有他想像中的那么牢固了。现在这段感情也已经让他感到迷茫。krist转头看着挂在墙上两人的合照，心中似乎下了某些决定。

“P'sing，给我一小时，我们聊聊？”

Krist忽然叫出的称呼让走到门口的singto一愣，这个称呼让singto有些莫名的心慌。krist已经很久没有这么叫过自己了，自从两人在一起后，两人独处时krist从来不叫他P'sing的，除非在两人亲密的时候被自己逼着，才不得不叫自己P'sing。

Krist看着重新回来坐着自己对面的人，明明从对方的眼中他还能看到爱意，可是，既然有爱，为什么又要伤害？

“他是谁？我要听真话”krist直视着singto的眼睛，直截了当的问了出来。

Singto闻言沉默半响，他的心里是有些震惊害怕的。他的kit是不是都知道了？他知道这个时候他应该说些什么才对自己有利，可是那些在他看见krist漆黑通透的眼眸时，全都无法说出口。能说出口的，都是对方想听的。“公司新签的一个小模特。”

“这一年……你都是为了他常常夜不归宿吗？”

“不是…”

“那是为了什么？”

“一开始只是觉得日子过得太过于平淡，有些枯燥乏味。再加上我们那段时间在冷战，所以……所以我就赴了朋友的的局，只是这一赴便是常常。”singto承认他们恋爱期和刚结婚那两年他们过的很幸福，只是后来随着时间一年一年的消逝，热情慢慢逐渐消散，只剩下越来越平淡如水的生活。他是一个喜欢刺激的人，所以他越来越不能接受这样的生活，再加上不知道从什么时候开始，两人的感情有了缝隙。自己觉得krist不够温柔体贴，只要自己稍微晚归点就要被查问行踪，他承认一开始觉得吃醋的krist很可爱。但是时间长了他也会累，会烦，也没有心情一次次地去和对方解释，去哄对方，所以他们开始出现冷战，慢慢的他就开始赴朋友的局，常常夜不归宿。

“冷战，枯燥乏味这些是可以背叛我们感情的原因吗？啊？”krist的声音越说越激动，放在被子下的双手也紧紧握成拳。

“我没有背叛，我只是……”

“你只是，你只是对别人动心了……”

“我……我是动心了，但是我们没有在一起过，所以我不算背叛了你。”singto看着情绪激动的krist，心中难免有些心虚，krist说的没错，他确实是动了心。所以他才会被对方一个求助电话轻易叫走，所以他才会在知道对方家里出事后，第一时间从北海道赶回来陪他回老家，因为不放心留他一个人。只不过是因为……他动心了而已。只是他一直用弟弟这个身份来给自己找借口。虽然自己对别人动了心，但是，哪怕他对别人产生了不一样的感情，哪怕他在外面和别人玩的再凶，他也不会做任何对不起krist的事情，因为他还爱着这个人，即使对他的爱不再像以前那么浓烈。

愤怒，委屈，失望，这些情绪充满了 krist的内心。，心中的疼痛失望密密麻麻的蔓延开来，整个身体像是被人撕裂般的疼痛。突然间他觉得自己有点不了解眼前这个人了。这个人是怎么能轻易的说出我只是动心，没有背叛。难道这还不叫背叛吗？“P，有时候精神出轨比身体出轨更可怕，更不可原谅。”

“kit，我…”

“P'sing，你还知道我们当初在一起时和我妈走时你说过的话吗？”singto来不及说出口的话被krist打断。

“记得！”怎么会不记得，当时为了在一起，自己在krist妈妈面前跪了一夜不断的保证这一辈子会一直对krist好，才得到同意，在krist妈妈离世的时侯的时候，自己在病床前也是再三保证过这一辈子绝不会让krist伤心，一定会让他幸福的。

“那你做到对我妈妈的承诺了吗？”krist垂眸看了他一眼，平日里那生动的笑意和那总是会带全然的信任目光全都消失不见了，眼神中剩下的只有丝丝痛楚和失望。

“我……”

“P'sing，我累了，想睡觉了。我今晚想一个人静静。”krist再次打断singto的言语，翻身侧躺在床上一动不动，拉过被子把自己全然蒙住，使得眼前一片黑暗，四周除了呼吸声外，安静的诡异，任由疲倦感四面八方的朝他涌来，直至灭顶。

“kit，你不要多想，我还是爱你的，我会和他断了的。”singto默默地看着床上隆起的鼓包，叹了口气，转身出去。房门关闭的那一刻，krist一直强忍着的眼泪始终还是掉了下来。singto还爱他，这一点他相信，只是这份爱也会分给别人，不再如少年期那般的纯粹，不再纯粹的爱情他是不是也应该不要了。


End file.
